sedisversefandomcom-20200215-history
Detective Jake Burdock
Designation:Edit Detective, Metropolitan Police Service Public Acknowledgement Level As a public servant with no direct media interest or political influence, Detective Burdock has only limited public acknowledgement - restricted to the populace in his immediate working area of Southgates, South London. Known powers or Abilities burdock has no reported aberrant powers or unusual abilities known from contact with Sedis 9 or the Catalyst. Appearance Burdock is a caucasian male of medium height and build. Though he has no 'style' per se, he is rarely seen without a fedora hat or facial hair. He does not seem to care much for appearances and can often be perceived as 'scruffy'. Affiliations Burdock has a long term working partnership with Detective Haynes and was formerly part of a special taskforce of officers assigned to deal with a street drug war in 2050. Though the special taskforce - known as Ironsides - is now disbanded, he keeps regular contact with its surviving members. Burdock has no known romantic attachments, though he was known to have a long term on/off relationship with an individual called Eric Campfer. The current status of this relationship appears to be defunct, with the two last separating on poor terms. Burdock has several connections to various underworld individuals, with several acting as informants on an ad hoc basis - and occasionally as part of a web of favours. These individuals have been known to cause Burdock to act in an unprofessional manner on occasion, but to date Burdock has not been implicated in any criminal activity as a result of these 'affiliations'. Enemies of Note: Burdock's activities within the Police service have earned him the ire of several criminal elements - notably the Gang of Gregory and especially the Caribbean based drug smuggling group known as 'Jamaican dawn'. Threat Level Burdock has no known aberrant powers or abilities and resources limited by the normal restrictions of what his employment provides. With no political influence he is considered to be a 'non threat' by STOCKADE analysis. Early Life Records indicate Jake Burdock was born in 2020 in North London. His father was an alcoholic and left the country when drafting was imposed at the onset of the Petroleum wars. Though he was scheduled for evacuation during the threatened Russian invasion in 2034, Burdock escaped into the London streets - living homeless for 2 years before finally joining the military. Military experience Burdock's time within the military is best described as 'colourful'. He spent most of his training adding to a considerable number of 'incidents' where he was regularly implicated for stealing, disorderly conduct, and drunken behaviour. He was eventually sent as part of a taskforce to crackdown on dissent in the city of Leicester and was involved in the brutal massacre of students at a demonstration against the incumbent British government. This event appears to have effected Burdock considerably and when the British Rebellion occurred shortly after Burdock was involved in several actions that reinstated the British monarchy and removed the incumbent government from power. Burdock left the military in 2038, being honourably discharged. Prior to leaving the military, he was offered a medal of honour - the Imperial Coin - for his part in the British Rebellion. However he refused it and did not attend the ceremony that honoured the rest of his regiment. The Metropolitan Police Service Following his role in the British military, Burdock entered into a number of menial labour jobs within the greater London area - meeting his primary partner Eric Campfer and suffering his own battle with alcoholism. By 2048 he was once again unemployed and under Campfer's advice decided to apply to the London Police service. His application was accepted and he became a popular figure within his branch - making good use of his local knowledge and previous military experience. He was assigned to the Ironsides special taskforce in 2050 at the onset of a increasingly vicious drug war against the rising power of the Jamaican Dawn street gang. The gang war was especially hard fought and casualties mounted quickly as the gang utilised a brutal mix of coercion, threats and terror tactics to scare off any opposition - including the police. After 6 months, over half of the original Ironsides were dead and many had suffered losses among family members and friends targeted by the gang. Burdock was deeply affected by this and it appears that he developed a number of connections to other gangs - including the fledgling Gang of Gregory - to assist in taking down the members of Jamaican Dawn. It is also during this time that his relationship with Eric Campfer broke down, finally resulting in the two fully separating on bitter terms. This personal loss appears to have been a final straw for Burdock, causing him to suffer a breakdown and to become increasingly reliant on alcohol. After a notable incident in 2052 where he accidentally killed a suspect in police custody he was suspended for 6 months until it was decided that his knowledge and expertise on Jamaican Dawn was too valuable to lose. He was reinstated on a probationary basis in 2053 and assigned to be partnered with a young Detective Lukas Haynes. The two became strong friends and assisted in finally cracking the Jamaican Dawn gang's power base, eventually causing the gang to fragment as its leaders and supply lines were arrested or killed. Haynes assisted greatly with Burdock's continuing struggle with alcoholism, finally helping him to give up drinking entirely in 2055. Although still officially on probation, Burdock's reputation and record within the London MET has been largely lauded since.